


Love will always find a way

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, marriage AU, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life's all about moments, of impact and how they changes our lives forever. The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, controlling how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they may. And wait. For the next collision." Oliver and Felicity are married before the island. Oliver returns after five years but everything has changed. Felicity is engaged and he has to fulfill his father's wish. Will they find their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am supposed to study Accounting but I just gave a law exam and decided to take a break. This idea wouldn't leave my head. I plan to continue this after December 18. Hope you like it:)

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_   
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_   
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_   
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up lyrics Jason Mraz_

 

**"Life's all about moments, of impact and how they changes our lives forever. The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, controlling how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they may. And wait. For the next collision."**

 

 

“Come on. Please I need to see you before go” Oliver said to himself. He was looking at the entrance to the docks. His father had asked him to accompany him on a business trip to China. Oliver had graduated from Harvard and was working as an intern at Queen Consolidated. He had met Felicity in Boston. They had met at party. He smiled when he remembered their first meeting.

_Oliver was looking for Tommy when he bumped into a girl._

_“Hey watch where you are going” Oliver said and laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had blonde hair and was wearing a gold dress. She looked like a princess._  

_“I am sorry. This is not my scene Oliver right you are Oliver Queen business administration Harvard class of 2009. Not that I stalked you that would be creepy but everyone knows who you are” Felicity rambled_

_“It doesn’t matter and you are? It’s only fair that I get your name since you already know mine” Oliver winked at her_

_My god when had winking become such a sexy gesture Felicity thought to herself. He was looking at her intently waiting for her reply. Had somebody increased the temperature in the room because she was suddenly feeling really hot._

_“Felicity Smoak nice to meet you. Sorry about the shirt. I really have to go” Felicity ran away without waiting for his reply. She would have exploded if she had stayed there._

_“Felicity wait” He ran after her. He finally caught up with her_

_“What Oliver? Everyone is looking at us” Felicity told Oliver_

_“Yeah let’s go outside.” Oliver grabbed her hand. She felt goosebumps from his touch. He was setting her blood on fire._

_“Oliver I really have to go. Please make it quick” Felicity told him_

_“Okay will you please go to dinner with me? I mean you did ruin my favorite shirt” Oliver told her_

_“Do you do this with every girl who spills stuff on you?”_

_“Maybe you are special” Oliver smiled at her_

_Damn even his smile was sexy this man and his gestures should be illegal Felicity thought_

_“At least give me your number Felicity” Oliver asked_

_She handed him a piece of paper and walked away. He excitedly opened the piece of paper hoping to find her number. Instead she had written.” You have been tricked Mr. Queen I will call you”_

_She had called him a week later and he had taken her to dinner. They had been friends for two years when he finally asked her out. He proposed on the night she graduated and she had said yes. They had been married for two years now._

Oliver couldn’t believe that two years had passed since their marriage. He felt like it was yesterday. Just last week they had their first major fight and Felicity left the house to live at a motel as she needed some space. He couldn’t even remember why they had fought it was stupid really but he really needed to see her before going. He was going away for two weeks and he had never stayed away from her that long ever since their marriage. He had called her last night.

“Please pick up the phone” It rang three times until she finally picked it up.

“What do you want Oliver?” Felicity asked him

“Hey. I just needed to tell you dad asked me to go to a business trip with him to China. Its two weeks long. You can move back into the loft I won’t be there” Oliver told her

“When are you leaving?” Felicity asked him

“Tomorrow morning”

“You are telling me now, Oliver.” Felicity asked him

“Felicity let’s not fight anymore. I am tired we have never really fought before. This is new for me. I thought you needed space that’s why I didn’t call you” Oliver told her

“Fights or no fights you tell me if you are going to another country”

“Okay.  Will you come say goodbye tomorrow?” Oliver asked

“Yeah I will be there” She said

Where was she? She had told him she would be here.

“Oliver we need to go” Robert told him

“Dad, please can’t we delay our departure” Oliver requested

“Okay but just 15 minutes and then we are leaving” Robert told him

She parked her car and ran up to the docks.

“What if he had left? No Oliver would never leave without saying goodbye” She told herself

She saw him standing on the edge of the docks she sighed in relief. He was waiting for her.

“I thought you will never come” He said and kissed her

“Well you were wrong. There was no way I was going to let my husband leave without a goodbye kiss. My husband is a very stubborn man”

“Maybe he just got inspired by his wife. I am going to miss you a lot. I am sorry for the fight. I really am” Oliver told her

“I am sorry too. I have been so stressed out lately and I took it out on you. Here I got you something”

“What is it? It’s picture of our wedding. You look at this whenever you miss me and I will always be with you” She placed her hand on his heart

“I know. God I wish I didn’t have to go” Oliver said and kissed her forehead.

“Promise me you will come back. I love you”

“Promise, I love you too Felicity” He kissed her on the cheek and finally boarded the yacht.

She waved at him as the boat left the shore. She had no idea but she had this feeling that she wouldn’t be seeing him for a long time. She kept on standing there until she could no longer see the boat. She made her way back to the loft. It felt so empty without him. He had left her a note on the fridge.

“Left you food for two weeks. Try not to burn yourself or break anything you just have to warm it up in the microwave”

She couldn’t help but smile. Oliver loved to joke about her non-existent kitchen skills. She was accident prone in the kitchen. After she had accidently cut her finger Oliver had completely banned her from entering the kitchen. Felicity made her way to their bedroom. She wished they hadn’t fought the past week she could have spent the time with him. She had no idea why she hadn’t told him. She had planned to tell him but she just couldn’t say it to his face. She hoped he would find the sonogram at the back of the picture she had given him. They were going to have a baby that was the reason for all her mood swings. He had left a box on her side table. She opened it and saw a beautiful pendant. There was a note attached to it “For my favorite girl”. She cried while taking it out of the box stupid hormones. She slept on his side of the bed it smelled like him. She woke up to a dozen missed calls and messages from Thea and Moira.

“Thea, what happened?”

“Felicity, they are dead” Thea said in between sobs

“Thea calm down. Who is dead?”

“Dad and Ollie. Their boat sank” Thea said

“No Thea there must be a mistake. I just said goodbye to him yesterday. I will just call him.” Felicity refused to believe her. No he couldn’t be dead he had promised her he would come back. He had to come back.

She called him. It went straight to voicemail.

“Hi, this is Oliver Queen. I am away on a business trip. If it’s anything important please contact my lovely wife Felicity. Bye” She called him 10 times before she told herself he must be in area without cell phone reception. She made her way to the Queen Mansion. She remembered the first time she had visited the mansion.

_“Oliver I am nervous what if they don’t like me” She said_

_“Felicity they will love you. Don’t worry it doesn’t matter we are engaged anyway” He told her_

_“Oliver but they are your parents”_

_“Felicity I only care about you” Come on lets go inside” He grabbed her hand._

All of that seemed so long ago. She wished she could go back in time. She couldn’t do this without him. She made her way inside.

She was greeted by a hysterical Moira Queen who looked nothing like her mother in law. That confirmed her biggest fear.

“No No he can’t be” She said and fainted.

When she woke up she was in the hospital. She opened her eyes but he wasn’t there. She closed her eyes again.

  
“She is pregnant. It’s like she doesn’t want to get up. She wakes up asks for him realizes it wasn’t a dream and faints again. If this keeps on happening she will lose the baby” the doctor told Moira.

Moira wouldn’t let that happen. She had already lost a lot of family members. When she woke up again Moira was sitting beside her bed.

“Felicity honey please don’t do this. You have to fight for your child Felicity”

“I don’t want to. He was supposed to be here. He promised me” Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

“Felicity, we never lose people that we love. There are always here in our heart. You have a part of Oliver inside you. His child Felicity fight for that you have to live for your child Oliver would not want you to give up” Moira said gently

“Well I don’t know what he would want. My husband is dead. He left us.” Felicity screamed

“Felicity, I am not going to lose any more members of my family. You need to move on” Moira said and left the room.

Felicity’s hand grazed her stomach she cried when she remembered the first year of their marriage. She had been feeling nauseous lately so they had taken a pregnancy test. They were sitting on the bathroom floor and waiting for the result.

_“Are you scared?”_

_“No I am excited. I hope it’s a girl. I would love a mini version of you”_

_“Well I hope it’s a boy. I can’t wait to see a mini Oliver crying when he doesn’t get what he wants”_

_“It’s time let’s look”_

_“It’s negative. I am sorry Oliver”_

_“Maybe next time. I really want to have kids with you. I can’t wait for dressing them up and playing with them. Taking them to school” Oliver said_

_“Wait till you have to change the diaper Mister”_

_“I will do anything for my children” Oliver laughed_

She cried while remembering his laugh. She should have told him he would never have left. She looked at her necklace that he had given her. Moira was right Felicity had to fight.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Five years later

(Felicity had moved to Vegas after Oliver’s funeral. Nine months later she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Amelia Jonas Queen had her father’s eyes and jaw. Felicity smiled when she saw her. Oliver had always wanted a girl. She started crying when she realized Oliver will never get to hold her or dress her up. Sometimes life was so cruel. After Amelia’s birth she had moved back to Starling. Amelia was 1 year old when she met Ray. He had asked her five times until she had finally said yes. She realized she had to move on. She took her ring the last note he left her their wedding album and all of Oliver things in a box and put in  the attic. After Oliver’s death she couldn’t move back to the loft. There were just too many memories there. She had bought a small townhouse but every year on his birthday she would go to the loft again and rearrange things. It had been five years since his death but Felicity still felt hollow. Even Ray couldn’t fill the void that Oliver had left. Just yesterday Ray had proposed to her and she had said yes. However she hadn’t felt giddy like she did when Oliver had asked her. She had never taken her necklace off that and her daughter were the only pieces of Oliver she had left. She was working on a project. The past week she had been really busy as the head of IT she had to work a lot when the servers crashed. She was working when she received Thea’s call.)

“Felicity did you see the news”

“What new?” Felicity asked Thea

“They found him. Ollie he is alive” Thea said excitedly

Felicity went numb when she realized he was alive. He had come back. He wasn’t dead anymore.

“Felicity are you there hello”

“Thea which room is he in?”

She raced to the hospital. God knows how many traffic laws she had broken on the way. She decided to pick Amelia along the way.

As she arrived at the hospital and reached his room she stopped herself. Everything had changed she was engaged to Ray now she didn’t even inform him.

Years on the island and in Hong Kong had heightened Oliver’s senses. He could die but never forget the scent of her perfume.

“Felicity you can come in. I won’t bite. I promise” Oliver smiled and opened the door. He stopped when he looked at his daughter

“Is that her?” Oliver asked. He couldn’t believe he was finally seeing his daughter.

“Yes. Amelia say hi to daddy” Felicity said to her daughter

“Hi daddy” Amelia said

“Hi kiddo” Oliver said with tears in his hands. He finally held his daughter in his arms. She was beautiful. She was a mini Felicity but she had his eyes and jaw.

“Daddy where were you?” Amelia asked

“Daddy is really sorry he had to go somewhere but he is not going to leave you anymore” Oliver smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I saw the picture a few hours later. I would have stayed if you had told me. Felicity for the past five years that picture has been my salvation. I have dreamt coming back to both of you every night. On the worst days that picture was the only thing that kept me going thank you” Oliver said

“I am glad you are back Oliver” Felicity hugged him

“I would always come back to you Felicity. I promised you remember” Oliver said and noticed her engagement ring. He knew it wasn’t their ring she wasn’t wearing their wedding band.

“Congratulations on the engagement. Who is the lucky guy?” Oliver asked her and pointed at her finger

“Ray Palmer. He asked me out two years after you left. I am sorry”

“Don’t be. I am happy for you. You deserve a good life plus you had no idea I was alive” Oliver said to her

“He is really good guy. You should meet him. Have you met Tommy?”

“No I was just going home will you come with me?” Oliver asked her

“Of course Oliver”

They made their way to the mansion. Oliver kept talking to Amelia on the way. They arrived at the mansion. Walter and Moria greeted them. Apparently a lot of people had gotten married after he had left. He knew about Felicity and Ray he had seen them on a date when he had first come back. He had also visited his daughter who was sleeping in the nursery. He had kissed her and stayed until Maseo had told him it was time to go. It had stung to see Felicity with someone else but he was glad that she was happy. She deserved happiness.

He met Tommy and Thea. Everything had changed what was once familiar was now unrecognizable but Oliver knew he had to fulfill his father’s last wish. He asked Felicity to stay the night he wanted to spent time with his daughter. In the morning Felicity had already left before he woke up.

“I have missed you buddy” Tommy said. He had taken him to brunch

“How did everyone cope Tommy?”

“Felicity was a mess. She used to lose and regain consciousness until Moira talked to her. Then she moved to Vegas.” Tommy told her

“I wish I hadn’t gone on that stupid boat”

“You still love her don’t you” Tommy asked

“I will never stop loving her but she doesn’t need me right now she has Ray”

“Come on the Oliver I knew would never go down without a fight. You spent five years on a god forsaken place and managed to survive. You can’t tell me you are afraid of a guy” Tommy advised him

“Maybe you are right”

“Come on I am inviting Felicity to your welcome back bash. Talk to her” Tommy told him. They stepped out of the diner when they were attacked. Oliver woke up and the kidnappers interrogated him. He had to kill all of them.

He opened the list and looked at Adam Hunt's name. Raisa stepped in the study with a fruit tray.

“You have changed. Not like you to read a book” She said

“I missed you Raisa”

“Everyone missed you especially Miss Felicity” She said

“She has moved on though”

“That kind of love never dies trust me Mr. Queen. You be a good guy now” She said

“Thank you Raisa”

His mother introduced him to his new bodyguard John Diggle. He was ex-military but Oliver didn’t really need protection however he had to do it for his mother’s sake. They drove to his party.

They were a hundred other girls but she was the only one who managed to take his breath away. She looked breathtaking in a pink dress. She was here with Ray though.

“Felicity can we talk” Oliver asked her

“Yeah let’s go outside”     

“You look gorgeous Felicity” Oliver complimented her

“Thank you Oliver”

“Ray seems like a nice guy” Oliver told her

“He is”

“Felicity for the past five years I have been waiting to say this. I love you Felicity. I can never stop loving you” Oliver finally admitted his feelings

“Oliver, I already told you. I am engaged”

“I know Felicity. I see the way you look at him because it’s the way you used to look at me” Oliver said with a sigh

“Oliver, I am sorry I wish thing were different. I never meant for this to happen”

“How do you look at the women you love and tell yourself it’s time to walk away” Oliver looked at his phone. Hunt still hadn’t transferred the money.

“Oliver, I wish things could be the same between us”

“Felicity, I would do anything to go back but we can’t maybe we were just not meant to be” Oliver kissed her on the forehead and left.

She realized that she was still in love with him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk to their friends and try to sort out their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I decided to continue this like I promised. hope you guys like it:)

_“Oliver, I wish things could be the same between us”_

_“Felicity, I would go anything to back but we can’t maybe we were just not meant to be” Oliver kissed her on the forehead and left._

_She realized that she was still in love with him._

No she told herself she was not in love with Oliver not after all this time. She might have been in love with him five years ago but never again. She had to call her friend Iris. Iris had been Felicity’s roommate in college. She and Felicity had quickly become friends. Iris was majoring in journalism was quirky and a lot of fun to be around with; Felicity adored her. She quickly send Iris a text.

F: Hey are you free

I: Yeah I was just about to text you. He is back. How are you?

F: As good as anyone can be if there dead husband finally comes back to life

I: Do you want me to come over because I can take the next flight you just need to ask:)

F: No I am fine

I: I don’t believe you. His arrival is making you question things isn’t it

F: He just complicates everything.

I: Come on this is not Oliver’s fault or yours

F: Can I face time with you once I go back home

I: Ok sure:)

Felicity decided that it was finally time to go back home. She went back in the ballroom and was greeted by Ray who was waiting for her at the bar.

“So what did he want to talk about” Ray asked

“Ray, I am sorry I ditched you but Oliver just wanted to congratulate me on our engagement.” Felicity said trying to conceal her confused state of mind.

“We don’t need his blessing, Felicity but he seems like a good guy. Do you still have feelings for him?” Ray finally asked the question that had been nagging him since he learned that Oliver was alive.

“Of course” Felicity replied without thinking. As soon as the words registered with her brain she mentally reprimanded herself.

“I mean of course not. I said yes to you didn’t I” Felicity corrected herself

“Felicity, we have always been honest with each other. I won’t blame you if you still have residual feelings for your husband. Just remember that whatever choice you make its consequences will affect four lives including Oliver and your daughter. I have to go” Ray said and walked away leaving a very confused Felicity in the midst.

Felicity made her way to the car she did not have the energy to see Oliver again. Thankfully she hadn’t consumed alcohol at the party so she could drive. She picked Amelia from her baby sitter’s house and made her way to the apartment building. The entire ride a myriad of emotions were running in her head. Her feelings were so convoluted and muddled that she was failing to make sense of them. She was grateful when she finally reached home. She took Amelia out of the car who had fallen asleep during the car ride. The elevator dinged and she reached her floor. Her apartment was at the end of the hallway. She quietly walked across the hall since it was late and her nosy neighbor was probably sleeping. She breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped inside her home. Felicity carefully laid Amelia in her bed and made her way towards the kitchen to make herself coffee. Maybe caffeine would help her make sense of things. She sent Iris a text telling her she was ready to face time.

“Hey Iris how are you how is Barry?” Felicity asked her friend

“Hey Lis everyone is fine here how are things at your end?” Iris replied

“Everything is just so messed up Iris. I don’t know what to do anymore. One day I am engaged to Ray and the other day my husband who supposedly died five years ago comes back”

“Yeah I looked at Oliver’s picture the other day the man looks so good”

“Iris can we please get back to the point” Felicity said while desperately trying to suppress her laughter.

“See I made you smile. You have to lighten up. Do you still love him?”

“Who Ray or Oliver?” Felicity questioned

“You very well know who you dummy”

“I do and that scares me. Why do I still love him, Iris. Loving Oliver is so easy almost as easy as breathing. Its frightening because I lost myself when he died. I was devastated  and I almost killed myself and I my child and that day I decided I would never love again. Loving someone is painful I lost myself in him and I was never that girl Iris. I never thought that the non-existence of a person would force me to not exist as well. Why does it hurt so much?” Felicity questioned her

“Lis it’s because what you and Oliver share is something rare and unique it’s true love. It hurts because it’s real”

“Did you just quote the hobbit?” Felicity asked leave it to her friend to crack jokes even in intense situations

“I mean you did force me to read all the books”

“I talked to Oliver at the party” Felicity told her

“How did it go? What did he say?” Iris asked excitedly

“He told me he loved me enough to let me go. He said he was happy me for me and Ray” Felicity said

“Sigh why is so good? I mean why?”

“I know right he could have accused me, called me names but he didn’t say anything and his behavior just makes it harder not to like him” Felicity said

“Lis he had no right to be angry. You thought he was dead you moved on.”

“He was still my husband Iris. He spent five years to get back to me and all he got was that his wife was engaged to someone else” Felicity said trying to control her tears

“Felicity Megan Smoak don’t you dare blame yourself. You deserve to be happy and you chose happiness none of this is your fault”

“It’s not Oliver’s fault either and neither is it Ray’s fault” Felicity said

“I will support you no matter whatever you do but know this because of Amelia; Oliver is going to be a part of your live. She is his daughter too. So try to make a wise decision. I gotta go. Barry needs something talk to you later”

“Say hi to Barry for me” Felicity said and signed off. She had thought that talking to Iris would help but the conversation had further confused her. She had feeling for both Ray and Oliver. When had her life become a part of some soapy teen drama like the vampire diaries.

Oliver had just gotten back from his encounter with Adam Hunt. He tried to look for her but she had left the party.

“She is not here bro she left an hour earlier. Where were you?” Tommy asked

“I just needed some air after seeing Felicity and Ray together” Oliver quickly made an excuse

“You asking your party to be here and Hunt getting attacked in the opposite building isn’t it surprising”

“If I were you Tommy I would just be glad to be alive” Oliver said trying to ignore the question

“So how did your conversation with Felicity go?”

“It was okay. I told her I was happy for her. Ray seems like a great guy” Oliver replied honestly

“What the hell man. I thought you were going to fight for her”

“Tommy she is a women not a conquest or a possession. I do not own her and if she chose Ray then it her life her choice. I have no right to dictate our life seriously sometimes why do  men forget that women are human beings too” Oliver tried to explain his point of view

“Oliver she still loves you this Ray dude is just temporary and you can’t just give up man”

“I am not giving up I am just doing what’s right.  If she really loves me I will wait for her to confess her feeling I am not going to force her to admit her feelings. I just want her to be happy and if she is happy with him I won’t stand in her way”

“Dude what happened to you on that island”

“A lot. Look I am really tired I am going back home” Oliver told him

Oliver asked Digg to drive him back home.

“You know I spent 27 years of my life in Starling City and the next 5 in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned “Diggle asked him  
 “There’s no place like home?” Oliver countered  
 “No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home they’re all trying to get you. To get you to open up. To get you to be someone you’re not sure you are anymore.” Diggle said

Oliver pondered over what Diggle had said. He was right everyone expected him to be the same Oliver when all of them had changed do drastically. Felicity had moved on with Ray no he didn’t blame her. She truly believed he had died but it still hurt seeing the woman you love in somebody else’s arms. During his five years he had bared every torture possible but nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt when he noticed Felicity smiling at Ray and for the thousandth time Oliver asked himself that question why did he get on that boat and like every time he failed to answer. Sometimes in life somethings just happen you can’t control them you can just react to certain situations. Five years ago while boarding that boat Oliver had never realized that he wouldn’t see his wife for a long time. When he turned the photo around he realized he was going to be a father. Nothing could come close to the joy he felt after finding out similar to his wedding day but slightly enhanced. Every cold, dark night that picture would give him hope for a brighter tomorrow. Sometimes he wished he could go back in time and stay with Felicity but then Oliver thought he would never have found out about his father’s corruptions. None of this was his fault he was fighting his father’s war and today like some days he felt like giving up.

Felicity tossed and turned in bed. Her brain was working at overdrive refusing to let her sleep in peace. Her world had been turned upside down five years ago. Her soul had been broken in tiny little pieces. Oliver had been the glue holding them together but without him she felt hollow. Then Ray had come into her life and she slowly started healing. Ray could never take Oliver’s place but somehow he has squirmed into her heart and made his own place. Should she just discredit her time spend with Ray and run back into Oliver’s arms. Felicity knew that no matter what she did she would end up hurting someone. Why was life so unfair?

In their separate respective bedrooms Oliver and Felicity were both asking themselves the same question.

Why life sometimes resembled a chess board where we human beings were just pawns? Where we could be pushed in any direction whenever something major happened in are life?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the quotes are from the vow:)


End file.
